Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(8.90\times 10^{0})\times (1.00\times 10^{0})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (8.90\times 1.00) \times (10^{0}\times 10^{0})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 8.9 \times 10^{0\,+\,0}$ $= 8.9 \times 10^{0}$